<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy and the Lady of Fire by Hunter_Daemonium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849481">Tommy and the Lady of Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Daemonium/pseuds/Hunter_Daemonium'>Hunter_Daemonium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Divergence, Doomsday, Dream is a False-God, Fluff and Angst, Gods and Goddesses, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda Perma-Death, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Nether, One Death, Original Goddess - Freeform, Phil is a Made-God, Post-TommyInnit's Exile (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Techno is the blood god, dadbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Daemonium/pseuds/Hunter_Daemonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times had he been here now?<br/>How many times has he stood at the edge, watching all below him move without a thought?<br/>How many times would he keep coming back though?<br/>How many times would he stand here, waiting for a different result?<br/>How many times would he stand here and wait for something to happen?<br/>How many times would he stand here, waiting for someone?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TommyInnit &amp; Clay | Dream, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TommyInnit Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy and the Lady of Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:<br/>Mentions of Character Death<br/>Mentions of Blood<br/>Swearing<br/>Mentions of Suicide</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How many times had he been here now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times has he stood at the edge, watching all below him move without a thought?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times would he keep coming back though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times would he stand here, waiting for a different result?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times would he stand here and wait for something to happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times would he stand here, waiting for someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You would think that after days of coming here, just standing at the edge, you would remember near enough every little detail that could be seen with the naked eye, wouldn’t you? But each time he arrived, a new little thing would appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new cluster of Warped Nylium trees clustered together just on the edge of his periphery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small travelling tribe of Piglins passing through on the outcropping several feet below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The set footprints that led to the same place every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The set that had worn down the Netherrack down to a point where its dust no longer stirred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something beautiful about the Hellscape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about seeing the constant reds and oranges creating a sense of calm, not anger like many thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about seeing the gentle hues of blues and purples from the forests and abandoned Fortresses that creates a sense of peace, not fear like it once did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about seeing the fog that covered the nearby Soul Valley that creates a sense of gentleness, not the fight that it once provoked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, he was sitting on the edge, feet precariously hanging over the lava, feeling the warmth of the molten sea makes its way through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was no stranger to this feeling, at this point, it greeted him like a warm hug from someone you trust immensely. But… should that be a comforting thought now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like it shouldn’t, but at this point, he couldn’t really care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, he let his head hang and watched the large lava bubbles grow and burst, wondering if one of them would grow large enough that when it would eventually burst, it would reach the bare soles of his feet. They might do, they might not, he doesn’t know, and he doesn’t think he will find out any time soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat the Nether was stifling to most, especially if one was wearing a full set of heavy armour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could wear a set of light armour such as leather or chainmail to help combat some of the heat, but then you would most likely either loose that armour rather quickly due to the harsh terrain and hostiles or you would most likely die due to said hostiles and harsh terrain because the armour wasn’t strong enough. So most just sucked it up, donned their heavy armour, downed a long-lasting fire resistance potion and hoped that their journey would be over quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to him, it was familiar. It reminded him of happier times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his family was still whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they could spend summer evenings outside, laying in the grass and watching the stars make their appearance as the sun set.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they would spend cozy winter evenings by the fire, sipping hot drinks as tales as old as time would be recounted each night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then things started going down hill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fights started getting more frequent, so did the slamming of doors and long, empty nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, they left. They always do. So he did as well, him and his Papa, they left for a far off land in hopes of creating a new life for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now look where that left ‘em.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His Papa was dead and he was on the edge of a cliff staring into lava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could be with his Papa again, that would be nice. To feel his arms around him again, feel his heart beating in his chest, listen to his voice as he sung stories and whispered songs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he took one look over the edge again and turned around, taking in the surroundings one more time, he spread his arms wide and leaned back--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no. Now is not your time my little Firefly.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt a large, warm hand lay across his back as it pushed him forward, gently moving him away from the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are still needed, one day maybe, and when that day arrives, I’ll be here to take you home.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> When he looked back, no one was there, but the lingering warmth was still spread across his whole back. So instead, he walked back down the Cobblestone path and towards the Portal that would take him back to Logsteadshire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一一{(◯)}一一</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was back at the ledge again, but this time he wasn’t alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, this time he had his back to the lava as Dream stood to his left, Phil to his right and Technoblade right in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare his last two living family members side with his abuser!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew exactly what that green bastard did to him while he was in exile!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They told him that they would always be there for him, that nothing would take him away from them again!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the moment he showed weakness, fucking empathy to his former friend, because yes, Tubbo may have exiled him, but Tubbo is still a teenager as well! He wasn’t going to side with him, he wasn’t that stupid, he knew that the Government was corrupt, fucks sake, that’s what got his Papa killed! All he was going to do was stop fighting Tubbo, tell him he was sorry and leave back with Techno, back to the Cabin in the Tundra, back to Phil and hopefully forget that the day ever existed. But no, Techno saw his moment of empathy as betrayal and fucking left him in the rubble of the Community House with the rest of L’Manberg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Doomsday happened, and now L’Manberg was a giant crater in the ground, aspects of Bedrock making its appearance into the stone addled ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he ran; away from everything in this place, and ran to the one place where he could leave forever and be with the one person who cared for him unconditionally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had to follow him, adamant he hadn’t learned his lesson just yet, so they chased him through the Portal and to his cliff face (yes it was his, who else came here to contemplate death nearly everyday?).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now here he was, ready to fall into the bubbling lava below, to see his Papa once more, but those three fuckers had to stop him. Not because they cared, no, but because they weren’t finished with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were shouting at him, something about responsibility, about betrayal, about something. But he couldn’t hear it, not over the sound of blood pumping through his ears or the sound of lava popping furiously below them (why did the lava sound so loud when it was so far away? Did it always sound this loud? Why was it so angry?).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were waving their arms around now, realising that their words weren’t getting through to him so now they were trying to get his attention another way, but they soon realised that that wasn’t working either, and took a good look at the child in front of them properly for the first time in years. He looked older than what he was, the weight of war and trauma and abuse lay thick on his shoulders, like he was resting the world on his shoulders, and for him, it really felt like he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering them, he simply held his arms out once more and let a broken smile dance across his face as he whispered his last words, “It was never meant to be.” and fell into the waiting arms of the Nether.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>о0◯0о</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE THIS BOY LEAVE HIS WORLD SO SOON! HOW DARE YOU PUSH MY FIREFLY INTO GIVING UP HIS LIFE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> An angry voice echoed out over the Nether, causing the three adults to flinch and cover their ears, watching in shock as a lady made of magma and lava towered over them, eyes a bright white and mouth pulled into a snarl as she stared at them in disgust. Held protectively to her chest was Tommy, held safely in one of her hands, cushioned by piles of Nylium and Crimson moss and mushrooms as its vines grew around him like a protective barrier. Her arms were covered in broken, jagged bits of Netherite and Blackstone, but amongst the cracks, pure lava glowed dangerously in an ominous way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“THIS BOY IS MEANT TO BE UNDER YOUR PROTECTION! HE WAS MEANT TO BE SAFE AMONG YOU, TO LIVE A LIFE AS A CHILD SHOULD!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snarled out, glaring at the three below her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three adults stood there, staring, waiting for something, before Techno fell to one knee and bowed, head lowered and face set in a grimace. Philza and Dream followed shortly after once they realised who she was. The Lady turned her gaze onto Technoblade as he stiffened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“NOW YOU BOW, BLOOD GOD. DID IT REALLY TAKE YOU THAT LONG TO REALISE WHO I WAS?! I LET YOU LEAVE THIS PLANE AND JOIN THE OVERWORLD THINKING THAT ONCE YOU HAD FOUND A FAMILY YOU COULD CLAIM AS YOUR OWN, IT WOULD BE FINE! AND WHEN YOU FOUND ONE I WAS HAPPY FOR YOU! I GAVE YOU MY BLESSING WHEN YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE FOR THE FIRST TIME, I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT THEM! NOW, ONE IS DEAD! AND THE OTHER TRIED TO TAKE HIS LIFE WITH NO REMORSE BECAUSE OF YOU!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Techno looked away, aware of the blessing she had bestowed upon him all those years ago, aware he broke said blessing when he turned his back on Wilbur and Tommy, and instead followed Phil on his journeys. He could feel her eyes boring into his skull, and it took every urge in his being to not whimper at his higher up. The Blood God was not one easily intimidated, but when the being that essentially gave you life looked at you like that, and brought up the mistakes you made, it even made the strongest cower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lady turned her gaze upon Dream next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BROKE HIM! YOU ARE THE REASON WHY THIS MORTAL IS NOW UNDER MY PROTECTION!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stared the Lady in the eye, not afraid of what she could do, after all, he wasn’t a part of her Domain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HA! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, FALSE-GOD! I CAN SEE THE CHALLENGE THROUGH YOUR MASK. I AM AWARE OF YOU DREAM, MY FIREFLY HAS LET HIS ANGUISH KNOWN THROUGHOUT MY HOLD BECAUSE OF YOU!! I HAVE NO CONTROL OF YOU HERE, YES; BUT THE MOMENT YOU LEAVE AND STEP INTO YOUR WORLD, YOUR GODS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU FALSE-ONE! COUNT YOUR BLESSINGS, BECAUSE I BELIEVE THEY HAVE RUN OUT!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her voice grew louder as she spoke to Dream, her hair fanning out in an inferno of fire as her rage grew stronger. How dare this False-God challenge her in her own domain?! She turned her gaze onto Phil and felt her core grow hotter in anger and hatred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“PHILZA MINECRAFT. TITLED BY THE GODS OF YOUR DOMAIN AFTER SEEING YOUR ACCOMPLISHMENTS, BUT I WONDER DO YOU DESERVE THAT TITLE AFTER HOW YOU TREATED YOUR SONS?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She snarled out, relishing in the way he took a step back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“TELL ME, YOU HAVE THE BLOOD OF GODS RUNNING THROUGH YOUR VEINS, AND YOU MADE CLAIMS ONTO THE CHILD YOU KILLED AND THE ONE IN MY HOLD, BUT WHAT GOD ABANDONS THEIR CLAIMS?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One that doesn’t sympathise with betrayers! He betrayed Techno! He knew what we stood for, and he went against them! Yes, I feel guilty for killing Wil, and the pain of my claim being severed with him still hurts to this day, but Tommy doesn't deserve my kindness!” Phil shouted back, wings flared out in his own attempt to seem bigger, he didn’t need some lava being telling how he should act with his Godhood!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Lady was not pleased with this, she felt herself grow larger as she leaned over the cliff edge and slammed her empty hand onto the ground near the three adults, Tommy kept safely tucked into her chest as she let a large snarl grow across her face and a feral sounding growl rip from her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“YOU’D RATHER FOLLOW THE WORDS OF A FRIEND THEN YOUR OWN SON?! YOU DISGUST ME! DID YOU EVEN HEAR TOMMY’S SIDE OF THE STORY?! I KNOW YOU DIDN’T BECAUSE YOU DIDN’T CARE! YOU KNOW NOT OF PAIN, YOU ONLY KNOW THE FEELING OF WHICH YOU CAN’T DESCRIBE! THIS MERE CHILD KNOWS MORE ABOUT PAIN THAN YOU DO, AND YOU HAVE BEEN ON THIS WORLD LONGER THAN HE HAS!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leaning forward, she let her voice drop lower into a whisper and allowed herself to bath in the unease that Philza was emitting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me, Made-God, whatever made you think that you would be a worthy father? Let alone a God? You don’t deserve any of those titles you have been given, and be glad you are not under my duress.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Leaning back up to her full height, she levelled all three Gods with a hardened gaze as she stepped back from the cliff edge. With her voice back to a ‘civil’ volume, she addressed all of them for the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am taking my Firefly away from this land, to one where he can be free, back with his Papa once more. Tell the people that blindly follow you that he died here. As for you three,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> her gaze darkened and let a sharp grin take over her face, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I never want to see you in my Domain again, and if I do, I won’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>be as nice</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that, the Lady and Tommy were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一一{(◯)}一一</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Tommy awoke next, he was expecting the burning sensation that came with falling into lava, but was instead met with soft blankets pulled up to his chin and a lush pillow under his head. Slowly peeling his eyes open, Tommy looked around the room and noted that all it held was the bed he was in, a double chest, a bookcase, a desk and a wardrobe. Bit bland, but he doubted he would be staying long, he never does. Like Dream said, no-one cares for him enough and that he doesn’t deserve nice things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing a door open, Tommy turned his head to the noise and felt himself choke on his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There stood Wilbur, his Papa, alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No gaping hole in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No blood pouring down his stomach and pooling at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin it’s normal (alive, healthy) pale colour, no longer grey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the same respect, Wilbur stood there as well, watching Tommy with a sad smile and watery eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bubba.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy launched himself out of the bed and flung himself into his fathers arms, not caring for the tears that trailed down his face. Feeling Wilbur run a shaky hand through his hair and press a soft kiss onto his head, Tommy let out a watery chuckle and shoved his head further into his Papa’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My darling boy. I’m so proud of you for surviving for so long. I am so sorry I left you all alone there. My sunshine, my baby boy, you did so well. But I’m here now, you can be a kid again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I die?” Tommy all but whispered, afraid that any louder would break this illusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried to, but an old friend of mine wouldn’t allow you to, instead she brought you to me. We’ll be safe here, I promise you that, I won’t ever leave you again.” Wilbur mumbled into his hair, gently running a hand up and down Tommy’s back as he felt the boy let out shuddering breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Papa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Bubba.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And I hope you enjoyed this! I wanted to write comfort, but I also wanted to write angst, so you get both.<br/>Any fanart? Tag me on any of the following:<br/>Instagram: hunterz_art and hunterz_writes<br/>Tumblr: fallenhunter851<br/>Discord: FallenHunter#9429<br/>I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on this piece!<br/>Hope you all have an amazing day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>